pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Rt/R Battle Meditation
This build uses defensive and (sometimes) offensive spirits to sway the battle to your team's favor. It's a variant of the Ritual Lord build, but instead of Boon of Creation for weak energy management, it uses the Ranger Nature Ritual Energizing Wind to reduce the cost of all your spirits to a much more manageable 10 energy. Attributes and Skills prof=ritua/range commu=12+1+3 spawn=12+3ShelterDisplacementUnionOptional of Bindingof CreationLordWind/build *Optional slot is somewhat flexable. Here are a few choices: :* Soothing: If your team is in an area with a lot of warriors and paragons. :* Earthbind: If your team has a lot of knockdowns (hammer warriors, earth elementalists). :* Muddy Terrain: Useful in Hard Mode. (put your remaining APs into Wilderness Survival) :* Flesh of My Flesh: A rez doesn't hurt, considering the chances that you will be the last one alive. :* Summon Spirits: Provides great mobility and decent healing. (r8 gives 80 health every 10 seconds resulting in a constant +4 regen, but the more realistic r1 gives +2.2 regen.) *You will have APs left over, do NOT put them in beast mastery, you need EW to die shortly, or Ritual Lord will recharge slower. Equipment * Shaman's Armor is good, although in most cases you won't be getting hit * I find that a staff that gives you +20 energy helps out a lot , such as a Staff of the Forgotten or an Alem's Remedy Usage Stay at the very backline of the party, where you aren't in aggro range of the monsters but your allies are still in range of spirits. Before your party starts to attack a group, start casting Energizing Wind, and cast Ritual Lord during the activation time of it. Now cast Shelter, Displacement, and Union in that order. Use Signet of Binding on Shelter to give it more health, thus reducing more damage (it is most likely going to die within 30 seconds anyway). Also use Signet of Creation to give all your spirits a helping hand before they go. The time interval for recasting your spirits is about 30 seconds. With 0 Beast Mastery, Energizing Wind will last 30 seconds, and recharge in 30 seconds due to Ritual Lord. Always restart your spirit casting chain when EW is recharged, and never cast Ritual Lord if EW is up, always during the activation of it, or else you will have Ritual Lord recharging a little slower then normal. You should never run out of energy with this build, because your natural regen should make up for the 10 energy you are using periodically. *It is a good idea to ask your team before you enter an area if they mind Energizing Wind, some monks won't like it because it makes their low recharge heal recharge a little slower (2 seconds is 2.5 seconds). If they don't like it, it is probably better not to use this build. Counters * If your team has a Minion Master, Shelter can die extremely quickly because virtually every time a minion is hit it is more than 10% of their health. They can also make your other spirits die quicker. * There aren't any direct counters if this is used in PvE like intended, because you should not be standing where you can be attacked or targeted by spells.